Before and After
by calzonalover00
Summary: When a shooter wreaks havoc at SGMW, can Arizona and Callie get over their differences, or will tragedy strike at the wrong moment? Based off events on/after 6x23, AU-ish Calzona fic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This kind of goes on after the season 6 finale. It's pretty AU-y, Mark and Lexie are still living with eachother and Arizona and Callie are still broken up from "not wanting a baby". You'll see. Calzona Fan-Fic. This story is in Arizona's POV

The nurse at the Peds desk sighed. "We're on lockdown," she quickly stated. "Nobody leaves, Chief's orders." Arizona huffed, today was going to be a _long _day. "That must be some kind of joke, right?" I said. Callie chuckled to herself, "Sick joke." I scowled at her, but I still couldn't get over her. She was amazing, I wanted her back so much. All I can think about when I see her is that we aren't together anymore and all I ever want is to be with her, 24/7. What was I going to do?

"Arizona," the Peds nurse called. "The Peds ward is understaffed and we're losing track of kids, we've got to do something quick." I rolled my eyes, was today ever going to be easy?

"Take all the kids and put them in one room, that way we can monitor them all at once?" Callie suggested. By the way her body was resting right now, and the look on her face, you could easily tell she was waiting for me to shoot down her idea _just _to spite her. I smiled, "That's a great idea, stable ones can walk and we'll get wheelchairs for the others. Thanks, Callie!" Callie mumbled "Whatever." and walked off.

I grabbed a wheelchair and a kid and went to wheel them off to the designated room. If this was a drill, this better be over soon. Tensions were rising with me and Callie, and it was getting too much to handle. In the deep pit of my stomach, I had a feeling that wasn't the only thing that was going to go wrong today..

Callie zoomed around the corner, almost slamming into Arizona's patient. "Hey, watch it!" I cautioned. Callie scowled at me, and executed a half smile. "Oh, why are YOU smiling?" I asked. I couldn't understand her half of the time, everything she did either made perfect sense or was more confusing and heart breaking than the medical drama I watched on TV, even though half the things they did on that show I could only dream of seeing.

I wheeled the kid into the room, and Callie quickly left in front of me as to avoid contact with me. I chased after her quickly. "What, do I have some infectious disease that wipes out the whole population or something?" I tested. Callie grumbled. "When am I ever going to be a good enough lesbian for you?" she probed. "When you do something to convince me that I am different than George O'Malley, Mark Sloan, Erica Hahn.." I trailed off. There was no use, Callie was already mumbling words under her mouth and walking away, to the opposite corner of the Peds ward to go check if all the kids were out.

A man emerged from the corner quicker than Callie could. Callie froze, what was that in his hand? It was black, cold looking..it was a handgun. "What are you-" Callie spoke, but the man interrupted. "Are you a surgeon?" he questioned. "Y-yes..I am, why-OH GOD, PLEASE!" He pulled up the handgun and placed his finger on the trigger and pointed it right at Callie. I heard the shouting and turned the corner faster than I ever have ran, and I saw the gun. I wanted to scream, I wanted to shout, I wanted to jump in front of the bullet, but there was no way in hell I'd be able to reach her quick enough. My body was frozen, every emotion was in my body and I didn't know how to get it out.

5 shots rang out, and Callie dropped.

A/N, so did you like it?! This is my first fanfic ever, and I hardly write, but I figured I'd give it a shot. Please give me reviews so I know if I should write another chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So the first chapter was really short, I just wanted to see how it'd pan out since it was actually the first thing I've ever published on the internet, story wise. I'm also trying to make the situation sound as real as possible but since I've never been in ANY of these situations I'm going by how I'd guess it would happen. Here's chapter 2!

Callie hit the floor. Blood was everywhere, and it all happened within 2 seconds. "Oh, God..I can't take this, I can't do.." Gary Clark gasped, and ran off.

"C-Callie!" I shrieked, and ran to her. "Oh, Jesus.." The shooter had shot about 5 times, but only 2 bullets hit her. The rest hit the floor, thank God. "Wha-how-who-" Callie gasped for air, coughing up blood and her body spasming on the floor. "What-what-what happen..oh God, this hur-hurts so much-" she struggled to speak. One bullet hit her right in the arm, but the other hit her right in her chest. "You're bleeding out so much, I don't-I don't know what to do!" I choked back tears.

Callie couldn't die like this. Not getting shot in a Pediatric ward in a hospital after fighting. She loved her so much, she couldn't die. She didn't care if they had kids, she just wanted them to be hers and Callie's. She needed to fight.

"Y-you got to fight, Callie! You can't die, because I love you. I love you more than anything, I'll have 10 kids if it means we can be together."

Callie tried to smile but all she could do was fathom the fact that a bullet was in her chest right now. "Callie, stay with me, please! I know what O.R Teddy is in, maybe she-she hasn't left yet! Maybe I can call the O.R and get her up here, it's the quickest thing I've got.."

"A-Arizona, I can't stay like this for longer, I'm in so much pain..I l-" Callie lost consciousness. Her body laid limp, but still struggling to fight, and Arizona ran to the nearest phone, which luckily was extremely close. "Teddy, I need Teddy. RIGHT NOW!" Arizona yelled.

A nurse rounded the corner. "Dr. Robbins, her appendix bur-Oh my God, is that Torres?!"

"Make sure her heart keeps beating, I'm getting Teddy right now." Hopefully, Teddy was still in the OR.

"Arizona? What's wrong, why are you calling me in my O.R? I've got-"

"Callie got shot, twice. One of the bullets is in her chest, right next to her heart I think. She's lost consciousness, you need to come up to the peds ward. RIGHT now or she's going to die without help. There's no exit wound, and right now everything else is okay." Arizona had verbal diarrhea, but she didn't care, Callie couldn't die.

"The shooter opened fire right in a Peds wing? Shit- I'll be right there, I'm coming as quick as I can- I just have to be careful.." Teddy trailed off. "Keep her alive!" She hung up.

"Robbins, her heart stopped beating! I'm doing CPR but-" the nurse hurried.

"Damn it. Move, move!" She pushed the nurse aside, and made sure Callie's airway was unobstructed. She put Callie's head to the side in an attempt to help her get more air quicker, and started CPR. She was giving Callie CPR for about 2 minutes when her heartbeat kicked up, and right at that moment, Teddy arrived.

"Damn it, Teddy..You have to hurry up!" Arizona growled.

"Arizona, I just saw the shooter. I barely got out with him NOT seeing me, maybe if I hurry I'd end up being shot like Callie is, huh?!" she snapped. She examined Callie. "Pulse is stable, but we've got to get her to an O.R, like 10 minutes ago. We need blood, too…damn it."

"Alright, you, what's your name?" she asked the nurse. "I-it's Jenny."

"Alright, Jenny, can you go prep an O.R?" The nurse nodded. "Go prep one, but be careful. Bring some other nurses with you, please." She hesitated for a second, wondering if she really wanted to risk her life to prep an O.R, but did it anyways.

"Arizona, you're gonna need to go get some blood." Teddy ordered. "Can you do that?"

"But-I mean, what if I see the shooter?" Arizona stuttered, and she just wanted to go home and cuddle up with Callie. "I-Yeah, I can do that..I'll go to the blood bank now, what O.R do I bring it to?"

"Bring it to O.R 3." Teddy said. "Uh, Teddy..can you do me a favor?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, Arizona?"

"Make sure she doesn't die, please?"

Teddy closed her eyes and exhaled.

**_Ten minutes later_**

I'm almost to the blood bank..i'm so close. Callie can't die, can she? Could this really be happening? She flashed back to Teddy's words. _"The shooter just opened fire in a peds wing?" _and the shock in her voice. It's unreal, isn't it? How could it be happening? Who else is hurt..

Suddenly, I heard shoes creak. "Shit, I need to be more quiet.." whispered a female voice, and the footsteps got more distant. Who the hell was that? The voice sounded so heart rate was flying. I hurried my foot steps to the blood bank, and grabbed blood. There looked like there was some missing, but who took it? Was it the female voice I just heard? Couldn't waste time worrying about that..I had to get this blood to Callie before she dies. O.R 3 wasn't far away, and in just 1 minute I was already in the O.R.

"Alright, hang that blood right now!" Ordered Teddy. There was a certain urgency in her voice, like a panic.

"Arizona, we've got everything we need-Anesthesiologist, nurses, everything but-nothing. We have everything, we're fine." Teddy mumbled under her breath, "If only I had a free resident..damn it."

"No, I can help! I'll stay in here, I can't leave Callie."

"ARIZONA! Get the hell out of the O.R, please. I can't have you breathing over my shoulder every move I make while I operate on your girlfriend. Just-please. Stay in the scrub room, I'll come and get you when it's over."

"No-"

"Jenny, take Arizona into the scrub room please, make sure she stays there. We've got 3 other nurses, we should be okay..she has a chest tube in, her pulse is stable, and she's doing good. She'll be fine." Teddy knew, inside, this was going to be such a pain in the ass. If only she had Cristina, her finest Cardio resident she's ever had.

"Fine."


End file.
